skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorch Kick
"The Fire Within!" ''Scorch Kick's official catchphrase. '''Scorch Kick' is a volcanic monkey with six limbs and an oversized brain, who was a new core skylander in Skylanders Dual Strikers, and is now a reposed skylander in Skylanders: Terrable Two. He is of the fire element, and he's in the starter pack for Skylanders: Terrable Two. Once he evolves into his Ultimate form, he is named Blast Fire. Backround Scorch Kick Personality Scorch Kick along with a volcanic heart has a lot of energy in that little body of his. He likes to hang around the volcanic jungle, where he likes to swing and climb from vine to vine. It's easy for him to do so, him having four arms, two legs, and an oversized brain. He like to play with his skylander friends, and likes to see who is more mischievious, he, or Bomb Begone. Blast Fire Personality. Blast Fire is the evolved form of Scorch Kick. He is very serious this way. He is the toughest of all Evolved skylanders. With all the blood and rage through his body, this half horse half robot skylander knows how to kick a drow's rear end! Biography Scorch Kick was an ordinary monkey in Skylands, until he decided to wander away from home. Flighter Pilot saw Scorch Kick and decided to pick him up. An hour later, Flight Pilot dropped Scorch Kick inside a volcano, where when he fell inside, a magical orb controling the volcano was inside. Blast Fire was looking for that urb, but when he was about to grab it, Scorch Kick fell on the orb. The orb combined with Scorch Kick and Blastfire, not only making Scorch Kick a volcanic monkey with an oversized brain and six limbs, buy he can also transform into Blast Fire, his evolved form. Gameplay Scorch Kick Stats Strength: 105 Defense:210 Agility: 300 (MAX) Luck: 205 Blast Fire Stats Strength: 300:(MAX) Defense: 290 Agility: 100 Luck: 40 Scorch Kick Abilities Scorch Kick has the power to chuck magma balls at enemies, summon a laser from the sky, and create a huge shockwave of magma! Blast Fire Abilities Blast Fire head butts enemies, slams his staff on the ground for firecrackers, and create a fire storm. Upgrades Magma Ball- Primary Attack- Throw a ball of magma. Aerial Attack- Secondary Attack- Summon a fire laser from the sky. Basic Upgrades Set Fire to the Rain- Aerial Attack does increased damage. Heatwave!- Press Attack 3 to do a shockwave of magma! Fire Tornado's- Mama Balls swirl around enemies and produce more damage. Fire Shield- Leave a fire shield for a short while after performing Heatwave. Paths Volcanic Chucker Bowling Balls- Magma balls roll toward enemies, jump up and slam. Does even more damage. Fireball Firewall- Hold Attack 1 to shoot a firewall of fire balls. Brain Surge- Hold Attack 1 for at least 20 seconds to charge up a HUGE magma ball. Does MAXIMUM DAMAGE. Shock Maker Set More Fire to the Rain- Fire mixes with lightning to created Heatwave. Does more damage. Hurricane Scorch Kick- Make a raging Storm Cloud raining Magma Balls. Fire Filled Mayhem- Hold Attack 3 to become Super Scorch Kick, producing fire attacks all over the place. Does MAXIMUM DAMAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Soul Gem- Playful Pester- Hold down Attack 2 and press Attack 1 to do a Furry Flurry. Wow Pow- The Ticket to MAXIMUM FIRE POWER!- Evolve into Blast Fire, with new powers. Trivia *Scorch Kick resembles Spider Monket from Ben 10 Alien Force. *Coincedentelly, he has the same voice of Spider Monkey. *Out of all evolved reposed Skylanders, Blast Fire has the most strength. Category:Skylanders: Terrible Two Category:Skylanders Category:Characters